Oh, Generosity
by Azedarach
Summary: Leo wants to visit Fianna. Elliot agrees, but an attempt at generosity goes askew. Will these two ever get along? Oneshot.


Oh, Generosity

For being a noble, Elliot seemed decently respectful of Leo's personal wants and wishes. Of course, Leo had planned to pester his new master into going back to visit Fianna whether he wanted to or not, but when Elliot conceded on the first try, he couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"I need a distraction from all this stupid Lutwidge Academy stuff anyway," Elliot said, shoving a stack of application forms to the side. "Do you want to go today? How about now?"

"Oh. In that case, yes," Leo replied. "Although I wouldn't dream of dragging you away from something so important as trying to get into that prestigious school. Again."

Elliot shot him a glare. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

So they prepared for the outing, both doing their best not to let the word slip to any of the elder Nightray siblings—or any other servants. They garnered the help of a more lenient carriage driver and arranged for him to take them to Fianna while the rest of the family was off doing whatever it was nobles did on lazy afternoons. Napping, probably. Or having secret meetings with other nobles. Leo couldn't picture them doing much else.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, however, an abrupt memory struck Leo. Back when he had been leaving Fianna with Elliot, not long after agreeing to become the boy's valet, Helen had tugged on his hand, eyes full of tears. She begged him to visit often. And, if he could, would he please bring her a present?

" _I don't wanna forget you_ ," she had blubbered.

"Hold up a second," Leo said.

He turned back and darted toward his chambers, mind racing. He knew there were no little nick-nack he could swipe from the Nightray household without being caught and punished, but surely there was something in his new set of belongings for a 'fit servant,' bequeathed to him by the head butler, that he could take back. A new handkerchief or something. Orphans weren't picky. Helen would just be thrilled to have something to remember Leo by.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Elliot exploded from behind him. "If we're going to make this work we have to leave now!"

"Oh, relax," Leo said, pulling out drawers and rooting through them. "No need to be so uptight all the time."

Elliot appeared in the doorway. "I'm not uptight. I'm just being realistic. And what on _earth_ are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. 'Nothing' means tossing things around and making a mess. A perfectly good excuse for getting caught."

"We won't get caught. I'll be there in a second."

Elliot tapped his foot and waited while Leo fished around for a lacy handkerchief suitable for Helen. He hadn't needed three of them anyway. Who needed that many? He didn't want to ask how many Elliot had. When he finally found one, he folded it into a small triangle and put it in his pocket.

"All ready."

Elliot lifted one eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes, it's for Helen. Let's get going."

He swept past Elliot, knowing full well the boy would have no idea who Helen was. He hadn't spoken to many of the orphans besides Leo, and anyway, he wouldn't care much. They were pushing their luck as it was and needed to get going.

"Hang on," Elliot said, catching up. "For one of the orphans? That scrap?"

"What's the matter? Personally offended that I'd want to bring her such a meager gift?"

"Wha-? No, no. It's just… well… I didn't think you'd want to take it."

"Well you're wrong."

"Ugh. Here, follow me."

Elliot snagged Leo by the elbow and dragged him down a side hall, earning a yip of surprise and a shove.

"I thought you wanted to get going before we're caught," Leo snapped. "This doesn't concern you anyway."

"I don't care if you take the stupid handkerchief. I just thought we might as well stop here if we're taking presents."

Elliot shoved open a door and Leo saw he had led them to the kitchen. Servant were scuttling about, already well into preparing the evening meal for the noble family. One of the maids spotted Elliot and squeaked, spinning to face him.

"Master Elliot, do you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah, ten of baskets of assorted food, I think," Elliot replied. "And seal them for travel."

"Of course. Anything in particular?"

"I don't know. Something children would like."

The maid curtsied. Leo watched her scurry away. He crossed his arms.

"Fianna _has_ food," Leo said. "This may surprise you, but the orphanage does provide the bare necessities for those less fortunate than the rich and lavish."

Elliot glared. "You want to show up with just that rag? I'm trying to be nice, here."

"I think you're trying to be a _noble._ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot shouted. "And what part of 'I'm being nice' don't you get?"

"How is it 'nice' if you're only doing it for yourself?" Leo yelled back.

"For myself? This is for them, you moron!"

"Well they don't need your charity when your father is already making them feel indebted and worthless just living there!"

"Fine! If you can't appreciate it, we won't take it. Let's go."

Elliot spun and stomped off, a cloud of rage emanating in his wake. Leo gritted his teeth and hung back, afraid that if he followed, he would just end up hitting Elliot over the head and getting into another fistfight. They'd only been in each other's close company for a few weeks, and already they had had several heated arguments—two of which defended into physical brawls. Both times, they had started arguing over simple things, he couldn't even remember what. Stupid things that didn't matter in the long run. From there, the arguments escalated until fists (or books) were flying and faces were bruised and they were practically screaming at each other.

Both had ended with them ignoring each other and trying to steer clear until sheer proximity forced them to apologize.

Surprisingly, Elliot had been the first to apologize first both times. He did it without making eye contact and with his arms crossed tight over his chest, but he did it. Through the stammering and red face, but he seemed to mean it.

Last time, Elliot had let something more slip—probably a little more than he meant to say, but he hadn't taken it back. Fighting was part of his nature, he said. He couldn't help that. But cruelty and belittlement were things associated with the rest of his family, and if there was one thing he wanted to be, it was a true representation of Nightray honor. Not haughty, fake membership of the nobility.

Leo, of course, accepted all apologies with a keen smugness. Only after letting Elliot stew in his humility for a few more minutes did he apologize himself. Mostly because he wasn't used to it, he supposed. The orphanage directors were never so forgiving, let alone the Nightray representatives when they came to survey their charity. Leo had no idea nobles could even _be_ apologetic. But eventually his own awkward, venomous apologies became genuine, too. If Elliot noticed the shift, he didn't mention it.

Leo sighed. Around him, several servants were in the process of packing wicker baskets with meats, cheeses, bread, and candies. As much as he wanted to deny it, the orphans would be beyond themselves to receive such treats. He fingered the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Crap," he muttered.

He went after Elliot. It wasn't hard to find him, brooding by the rear entrance of the Nightray estate, adjusting his travel gloves and glowering at his the floor. Leo stole up behind him, being sure the boy heard his footsteps as he approached. Elliot didn't turn around.

"Are you ready to go, then?" Elliot asked, tone clipped.

"…almost," Leo said. "If we're going to take all that junk, we should probably wait another minute."

Elliot glanced at him. "I thought you didn't want it."

"I couldn't care less what you do." Leo paused as Elliot looked away again, frowning. He felt a tug of guilt. "But… the orphans will appreciate it. The Nightrays never send gifts."

"That's because keeping Fianna open is expensive enough as it is," Elliot said, although his tone softened. "It's important to us that we keep it open. And not just for the societal image. Nobles aren't _only_ selfish, inhuman pigs."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you certainly implied it."

Leo sucked in a breath. He hated apologizing first. But this time, Elliot really had been trying, in that blunt, bullheaded way of his. Leo could see traces of disappointment on the older boy's features. Oh, he'd really hit a sensitive nerve this time.

"I sure can be an idiot," Leo muttered.

Elliot smirked. "I'm not arguing _that._ "

"Shut up. I'm trying to apologize."

"Really? I didn't know you could do that sort of thing."

"I do it all the time, idiot. Just… usually not enough. I'm sorry. The orphans will love it. I'll just leave this thing here, I guess."

Leo removed the handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it on a nearby table. It didn't quite make it all the way and slipped to the floor, landing in a crumpled heap. Before he could retrieve it, Elliot had already leaned down and picked it up. He re-folded it, smoothing the edges.

"No, you should take it," he said, handing it back. "Helen probably thinks the same thing about me that you do. She'll appreciate something personal from the person she actually misses."

Leo took the handkerchief, surprised. Elliot was looking at the floor again, although all the anger had drained from his eyes.

"That's not true," Leo said quietly. "The orphans… they understand the Nightrays care for them. It's not always nice, but without your family they'd be stranded alone, at the mercy of chains and other humans. So yeah, they appreciate it."

"Hm," Elliot said. "If you say so."

A little of the distress left Elliot's face. He wouldn't come outright and say it, but the reassurance helped. Leo allowed himself a smile.

"I think the food is ready," Leo said. "Let's get to the carriage while they load it up. The last thing we need is for your sister to catch us now."

"Oh geeze, let's hurry, her piano practice hour is almost up," Elliot said.

Together they strode out the door and down the stone path toward the stables. They were side-by-side now, instead of one storming in front of the other. Side by side. Equals.

Friends?

Leo spotted a few servants carrying armfuls of baskets to the awaiting carriage, loading them into the back. Elliot was skirting his own family, sneaking around to make sure the small children had something to enjoy for the next few days. At his own risk.

 _Friends,_ Leo thought.


End file.
